


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XVIII: Poe’s suspicion

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Poe notices Rey has changed of late
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XVIII: Poe’s suspicion

‘I don’t know, Finn... Something isn’t right with Rey’ said the pilot.  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Last week she missed another meeting. She never used to do that before. I wonder if she hasn’t started to doubt our cause...’  
‘What are you talking about? Rey is the first one to kick the First Order’s nutz. You’re worrying to much’  
‘It’s not easy to resist. I’m not saying she’s not strong, but I fear that she’s started to lose it. Some say she keeps talking to herself until late at night...’  
‘I’m sure it’s part of her training. When did you become such a gossip, anyways?’  
‘It’s good to stay well informed.’  
‘Careful how you interpret it, though. Rey has access to a lot of stuff that we don’t understand. Just the other day she intercepted a First Order transmition using nothing but the Force...’  
‘She did what?!’  
‘Oh, blast, she told me not to say anything’  
‘See what I mean? Things like this. Why does she have to hide from us?’  
‘Poe, you’re overreacting...’  
‘What was the transmission about? What are you planning to do about it?’  
‘I’ve already said too much. Poe, it’s Rey we’re talking about. We trust her’


End file.
